


Epiphanies

by Akisame8



Series: Horizons [7]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Deadly Premonition, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Blake and Avon join forces for the first time and each experience a short, dream-like premonition about the other.





	Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one, based on a sound-prompt this time, with the word-prompt "epiphany." (Or the idea of some sort of visitation.) The eerie audio prompt sounds like an echoing crowd whispering to each other. Now that Blake and Avon have met for the first time, they experience these separate and ominous "epiphanies" at two different points in the episode "Space Fall."  
> The fanfic challenge and the sound prompt can be found [ here](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2066&rowstart=0) on the Horizon site.  
> 

"... And the _rest?"_  
  
    "They have the same chance I have."  
  
    "You don't really _believe_ that."  
  
    This man named Avon had seemed merely bored and haughty until Blake saw the cold, ruthless look that his eyes took on at that moment. There was a brief dizzying moment when the scene in front of him seemed to change—  
  
    ... and he heard distorted and echoing whispers accompanying the clarion sound of a death knell. There was a pulsating red light and a creature in black armor manifested before him, accusing him with anguished eyes which might have glinted with madness. Then this was replaced by a cruel, rictus grin as the demonic apparition lifted a sword. All the while there was that insane whispering...  
  
    The moment passed and Blake shook off a chill. Still reeling from the sudden and weird vision, he returned the challenging stare of the grey-clad figure before him.  
  
    Avon was only wielding an innocuous-looking computer tool.  
  
***  
  
    "With a ship like this and a full crew, then we can start fighting back."  
  
    The man named Blake wore an impassioned, hungry gaze as he surveyed their magnificent new acquisition. They had survived the alien ship's deadly security hallucinations. However, as Avon looked back at Blake, he began to hear voices coming from nowhere, mangled and incoherent. He blinked and saw—  
  
    ...that an arena of people had materialized around him and staring eyes awaited his next move. Figures had crept forward to watch a macabre performance: himself in a pit, facing down a grizzled lion with a scarred face that was intent on devouring him. The crowd continued its bloodthirsty chant as a pulsing red light blinded him...  
  
    He blinked again and frowned.  
  
    More tricks from the alien security system?  
  
    He turned back to Blake. While the man looked eager to go off on his mad new crusade, he mostly just looked exhausted.  
  
***  
     _I will have my chance,_ the demon with its raised sword hissed at Blake.  
  
     _There's no hurry,_ snarled the lion to Avon as it circled him, flexing its claws.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went back to watch "Space Fall" to find two moments when Blake and Avon looked with stunned disbelief at the other, and that's where this eccentric idea came from.


End file.
